The overarching goal of this proposal is to support and enhance our institutionally-funded Dartmouth Center for Clinical and Translational Science, called SYNERGY-an integrated home for clinical and translational science at Dartmouth. Dartmouth launched SYNERGY in 2010, a Center built on Dartmouth's richly collaborative and collegial culture, its interdisciplinary life sciences and health services research programs, and its commitment to accelerating the translation of scientific knowledge into practice and improved population health. Over the past two years, fueled by Dartmouth's resources, and by the Center status and authority given by Dartmouth's leaders, SYNERGY has taken bold steps to begin to transform the institution's landscape for clinical and translational research. We propose four overarching aims designed to continue to expand our ability to conduct decisive science on the biology of disease and to use new and existing knowledge to transform the practice of medicine and thus to improve health-locally, regionally and nationally. Over the next five years we will: (1) strengthen SYNERGY to achieve greater interdisciplinary and programmatic research synergism and efficiency and promote an institutional culture aimed at advancing clinical and translational science; (2) ensure that SYNERGY investigators can easily and efficiently access resources and services, and thus enhance their productivity; (3) expand and integrate training and career development programs to build research focus and passion among trainees from diverse disciplines who aim to build successful careers in clinical and translational research; and (4) create a Center for Translational Population Research , a technical and analytic resource that harnesses the value of population-based research across the spectrum from T l (basic research) to T4 (population research and health policy), as a resource both for Dartmouth and forthe national CTSA consortium. Dartmouth is united to ensure that SYNERGY will continue to transform the landscape for clinical and translational research locally, regionally, and-as a member of the CTSA consortium-nationally, and thus to improve population health. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Dartmouth has a history of collaborative research and interdisciplinary education in the life sciences and health services research that have led to the creation of Dartmouth's Center for Clinical and Translational Science, named SYNERGY. As proposed in this application, SYNERGY will be expanded to support the efficient and rapid translation of scientific findings into clinical care and improved population health.